User talk:Servius
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tactics page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 06:10, November 7, 2009 RE: General Tips Page Forum:General Tips is already available as it is (You have mentioned that you are unable to find the page). As for keeping it as a normal page not as a "forum page", we can do that but first please do the following modifications to that page (to make sure that all the pages follow the same standard). * Please don't use words such as "I", "We" and "You". If you are referring to the player character please use the word "PC" or "Player character". If you are referring to the actual player please use the word "player". * Please use proper headings (For exp: instead of "Mages Rule (here's why)" use "Advantages of been a mage") * Please avoid asking questions in the middle of the article (For exp: instead of "How do you set up tactics so uncontrolled party memebers use poltices automatically? " use "The ways to setup automatic potion use for uncontrolled party members") * Please don't use your signature in the middle of the content. * Please avoid discussions in the articles, instead give the information only (for discussions use the talk page) Please note that we are not only trying to increase the number of articles in this wiki, meanwhile we are trying to improve the quality of the articles as well and because of the above mentioned issues this is more likely a "talk page" or a "forum page". So first we have to modify the content of this page in the suitable manner. I agree with you that the page contains valuable points regarding the gameplay, what we need is to present it as an article rather than a forum discussion. Finally please note for any kind of discussions use corresponding "talk pages" or "forum pages"; please don't start article pages for discussions. -- Snfonseka 17:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) * I'll make these changes tomorrow, which I hope will allow you to return the page to its former location. Servius 04:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure, when you are done with the modifications please let me know. Also please visit Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines for more information. -- Snfonseka 09:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) * Done (I hope). I know the general rules about what articles should look like, it just believed that laxer rules would better accomplish the goals of the page, which right now were to be a single repository for useful tips from players but as an article linked off the main page (which should be easier to find than a forum post). I didn't even know about the Forums at all, and I've been working on the Fallout 3 wiki for over a year. If it's okay to convert this back to an article, could you please add a link to it in the drop-down menus on the left of the main page? Thanks. Servius 23:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The content is restored to Dragon Age: Origins General Tips, as for the drop-down request let us see hows the the popularity and it's content changes in the future. Please note we are trying to add the best content for that drop-down. But as you already know the "Top Content" drop down is automatically manage according to the popularity and number of editing etc. -- Snfonseka 16:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : Can you transfer the Discussion side back over too? I had moved a fair bit of the more discussional content from the 'article' side to the dicussion side, but only the article side got moved here. Servius 17:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Never mind. I fixed it. Servius 17:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Stats Yes, you should be able to calulate raw information before armor penetration, enemy resistances etc, are taken into account. However, once I get all the information, there is alot of useless stuff in there suprisingly which are marked 'not used' or 'incorrect' etc. So I think for some of it at least i'll have to wait until it's updated again. 2H weapons backstab I don't think that looking in the code is necessary. I used it with coup de grace (automatic BACKSTABS) and damage was bigger. That means it was backstab despite lack of animation.--Riv8 14:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have no proof that 2H weapons can't backstab, it just seems like they shouldn't. Then again, it seems odd that you can backstab with a mace, but apparently you can. My thinking was... * since there's no Backstab animation with 2H weapons, and * since 2H weapons have their own talent group with no talents talking about backstabbing, and * since it's logically suspect to "stab" with a 2H weapon, and particularly * since you will do increased damage with any weapon if you strike from the black/backstab area, even though it's not technically a backstab. ...I just figured we'd leave it to the code to be the final arbiter. Servius 21:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, lets leave it to the code.--Riv8 22:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC)